


LocoRoco Au short writings

by o_Kyria_o



Category: LocoRoco (Video Game), Patapon (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Body Horror, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Vomiting, attempted suicide (sorta), au where they're humanoid aliens, hanahaki, not that good honestly, really edgy i'm sorry, slight gore, sorry for that-
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26185774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o_Kyria_o/pseuds/o_Kyria_o
Summary: This is just a complation of multible writings I made for ship and just working with concept stuff.
Relationships: Budzi/Pekeroné (LocoRoco), Chavez/Kan, Chavez/Oc
Kudos: 3





	1. A bit of a mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peke is being a an idiot and uses the kitchen as a gay panic room.

Sitting alone in the edge of the kitchen floor covered in a blanket, he was in a sense of panic and how it all escalated so fast. First a stranger comes to live with him, he gets humiliated and now flowers? What was even going on? Why was there flowers? He curled up more into the blanket, he was so tired to even get up, why? Letting out whimpers he heard the door to the front apartment door open. He was back already? My stars isn’t it already worse now?  
Peke kept himself quiet and just continued to hide in the blanket.

Wait a second…  
…  
The light

Dammit the light was still on!? How did they even not see that. The new person in the apartment looked down and saw the light on the kitchen door. There was a sticky note on it labeled panic room to show what it was mostly used for.

Budzi knocked on the door. “H-Hey howzit going in there?” Peke trembled in response. “Are you even in there?” 

His voice was softer than usual, it’s like all the gruff in his voice just went away. Peke hoped that the door was locked, or that he couldn’t hear him heavily breathing due to how panicked he was. The knob turned.

“O-Oh my stars no!”

The door wasn’t even half open, Budzi stood there at the door confused. “Uh… Are you okay?”

Peke just stood still, having only his head peeking out of the blanket. His eyes were red from crying and he just looked like a mess in general. “Yes…” He replied.

Budzi didn’t really take that, he walked in and sat down next to him. He took the blanket and wrapped it around him along with Peke still in it. All he did was internally scream at the new position. He could feel his entire face overly blush as he sat still. 

“...  
…  
I can see why you do this alot…”

Peke just screamed again, this time actually out loud. It made Budzi flinched imenssly at the response. “L-Look I know you’re not okay and I was gonna try to help… “ He just sighed and said quietly. “I never knew you were this loud…” 

Peke just looked away and plopped his face into his hands kinda cackling. “I’m sorry.”

“So uh… did you have a rough morning?” Budzi asked, now placing a hand onto Peke’s back. Peke sunk down and sighed. “N-No i’m fine.” Peke just let loose from his curled up position. Budzi could of swore he saw flowers, on his neck? Where they black? What were those?

“What’s wrong?” Peke was slightly starting to cover his face, thinking that was the reason he was looking at him weird. “Oh! Nothing…?” Budzi just looked back.

The two sat in silence for hours, sometimes letting out a conversation, causing Peke to feel better. He wasn’t used to the company, Budzi wasn’t either, but it was a nice time. It ended up being even longer and Peke slept on Budzi’s shoulder.

Budzi couldn’t really move so he decided to just sleep there too. Budzi was about to pass out until he heard distinct coughing. Looking over he saw Peke, his face was scrunched in discomfort as blood was dripping slightly from his mouth. A small black petal was left on his chest. Budzi looked at it for a while and tried to question, but drowsiness caught up with him and ended up sleeping again.


	2. Strelitzia reginae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yet another hanahaki thing but with Chavez.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little extra info, this half alien species basically has hanahaki on a normal basis when they're in love. Another thing is that Chavez has wings but one of them is artificial in general.
> 
> Scarline is a human sent to the planet for reasearch in general.

Scarline entered the house with more food from home. Her mother was kind enough to let her be able to take it to another planet entirely. Sometimes she gave sweets to Chavez but it was mostly for her. When she gotten inside, she pulled out a fruit tart her mom made to give to Chavez, but all stopped as she looked into the room.

Chavez was on his bed crying, one of his wings was laying beside him on the bed. Scarline could see the horribly bruised area where his “wing” was. 

Approaching him, Scarline put a hand on his shoulder, Chavez jumped a little from it. His hair was covering his eyes as he turned around, still hiccuping from crying. There was blood in front of him, with a bunch of flowers on the floor. It was clear Chavez was shaking from puking bouquets of flowers.

“I’m sorry, I was supposed to not be a bother to you, right?” Chavez quietly said, his voice was scratchy like his throat was damaged. Scarline sighed and went to get tissues from the kitchen. Yes, it was a bit too much to clean but she didn’t mind.   
Coming back to the main living room where Chavez was in, Scarline quickly started to wipe the blood on his face, she kept a straight face.

“Wait what are you doing?” Chavez whimpered, he didn’t expect her to quickly come to help. Scarline kept wiping the blood away. “I’m pretty sure that this isn’t okay,” Scarline huffed a little, “Look, I know I told you to not bother me during work… but still, it’s really worrisome, I really care for your health-” Chavez let out another cough, causing the hot pink fluid to come back out. “I’m sorry!” Chavez quickly took the tissue from her hand and put it over his mouth. Scarline took a better look of him, there were flowers coming out of his body, some were purple, some were orange. Poppy flowers were nestled in a similar bunch where his scarf would usually be. The skin where the flowers started was at a tint of pink, as if his blood was being used as nutrition for the flowers.

“THIS IS NORMAL I SWEAR!” Chavez yelled, his voice crackled a bit from the slight pain he felt from it. He didn’t want her to feel sorry or ask, it would’ve made him have to admit his feelings to her.

He was most likely willing to die from this rather than scare her away.

Scarline looked at him closer, putting a hand on his cheek. “Don’t lie to me buddy-”   
Although her calling him buddy stung, Chavez agreed that lying was a bad idea. “You wanna know what this is, don’t you?” Scarline nodded her head.

Chavez tried to explain about it, something about a disease from one sided love or something? Either way Scarline was a bit confused by how the source of Chavez’ species could cause him to spew and sprout flowers. She still wanted to help in general. Scarline came in for a hug for Chavez, trying to avoid the spot where his wing was supposed to be, not trying to start another awkward topic to come out of it. 

“If it’s one sided love, then what can I do to help you?”  
Chavez didn’t know how to respond in general, should he tell her? No she would run away like the others, he just met her a few months ago didn’t he.

Chavez sunk into her hug, at least appreciating it, “Maybe not right now…” Chavez said, back into his lazy mannerisms. 

“Dude you’re… dying right now-” Scarline quickly responded, patting his back a little, “Please take this more seriously.” Scarline ended up pushing him up from his limp posture to look into her eyes. His usual heart pupils ended up being split up in two as if it was broken, he was clearly feeling ill at the moment. Kissing his forehead, Scarline tried to comfort him. Chavez jerked his head back a little from the kiss, he wasn’t used to this, more so not used to this in a platonic sense.

Scarline stood up, still having her arm wrapped around Chavez. Taking his hand, Scarline tried to stand him up, “If this is hurting you so much, let’s find that person you’d like!” She said, trying to lighten the mood. Chavez weakly got up, trembling a little. Soon Scarline yanked him to the door.

“WOAH WAIT!” Chavez yelled, yanking his hand away, “UH! I’M NOT GOING OUT LIKE THIS!” Chavez was just only wearing a tank top and some shorts, even worse was the fact that one of his wings was missing. “Uh… at least let me get ready…” 

Scarline nodded, not noticing how she rushed things. “I’ll be outside then.” She said as she exited the room.

Chavez went back to his wing that he left on his bed and picked it up. It was made of wood and pretty light, it wasn’t much to help him fly like he used to. Taking the fake wing, he calmly placed it over the bruise on his back and strapped it on, soon he was able to move it on his own. He stared at it as it open and closed gently as he tested it out. He had to admit it made him a little happy. It felt like he still had that wing before.... well...

After a while he put out his main outfit on, surprisingly it kept the flowers hidden. Taking a deep breath he stepped outside, his mood immediately changed as if he was happier that he was inside to room. Scarline looked over in slight surprise from his sudden change of mood.

“So!” Chavez said cheerfully, “Let’s find them!”

Little did Scarline know, they weren’t going to find that person today.


	3. Chavez x Kan thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chavez is still hiding the fact that he's gay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Patapons live in a different planet than locoroco so he visits sometimes to see Chaz.

It was late at night when there was a loud knocking on the door. It kept getting louder and more aggressive. The poor man that was in his bed during the time was trying his best to ignore it all, covering up his head with his blanket to block out the sound. Chavez had to deal with this alot, well since the person at the door only came at random times.

“Um, is he even in there?” Kan thought out loud. Did he even realize what time it was? Anyways, Chavez decided it was no use, and finally got up and opened the door revealing Kan with his outfit tattered from only the space and time would know of. 

“What is it now?” Chavez asked, kind of just not thinking of what his actions were at the moment. Kan just smiled at the tired roco, showing off what seems to be a missing tooth. “I just came to visit! Nothing big really!” He quickly entered the house and sat on the bottom bunk of the bed in the apartment and swung his feet a little. Chavez didn’t mind much, it was either that or that he was too tired to care about it. Chavez sat next to him on the bed and wiped his eyes as he rested himself on the bed. 

“So where is it?” Chavez muttered out.  
“Where is what?” Kan tilted his head a little.  
“The whole story about ‘How you went in battle today and won’... Y’know, that one?” Kan was even more confused, and then his eye sparked realizing about it.  
“I don’t really have one today!” Kan added. Chavez almost widened his eyes. No story today? What a shocker. “Then… Why are you all…” He looked at Kans outfit, “Messed up?” Kan looked at the poncho he wore. “Oh just another dumb hunt again, nothing major.” 

Kan rested himself onto the bed next to Chavez. “So… how's the whole friend group saving the planet thing going?” Chavez turned his head over to Kan, “You realize that was a couple years ago right? No other invasion happened recently enough for anything.” He covered his mouth after talking about it. That was strange wasn't it? Locking eye contact with each other the two just were at a loss of what to talk about. Is that really it? Nothing that interesting happened, now it’s just visits. Kan didn’t even know why he visited anymore, he only met Chavez by accidently leaving his group and now he’s been hanging out with him since. He never knew why though.

His stories of his time there seemed interesting, and he did save his life once. Other than that, he was just a ordinary person. He was just living his life like anyone would. Yeah he could be charming when he’s more awake, and with more personality, but it was just strange. There was even times where he would get even jokingly flirty with him. He was such a weird guy to hang out with.

Kan was looking up thinking to himself, this is getting boring quick isn’t it? Looking back to his side, Chavez was already fast asleep, dropping his hand from his mouth. He noticed something weird though, A little orange petal peeking out of the robe he was wearing, seemed like it wasn’t the only one either, he didn’t question it really. Must of been normal. It was getting kinda silent… a little to much for him. Kan got up and started shaking Chavez at the shoulder to wake him up again. Getting up quickly he rubbed his eyes again.

“What?” He asked. Kan didn’t know what to say as he just stared. Chavez, weirded out by all of this, looked around the room. “Is something going on?’ Kan snapped out of it, was he thinking the real reason why he came over so often. He looked down at his hands. “Hey uh… You want to uh… go somewhere? Instead of just always sitting out here in your room all the time when we see each other?” Chavez finally sat up fully and gave Kan a soft smile. “Sure I guess… It got boring, huh?” He started to laugh a little. Kan got a little flustered about that, it must of been that noticeable, “Aw man, I guess you got me there.”

“Maybe tomorrow, you seemed a little tired about everything…” Kan looked away as he got off of the bed. “Did it really take you that long to notice?” Chavez said as he got up as well. Kan opened the door, already exiting. “Wait are you not even gonna actually say goodbye?” Chavez got closer behind him a little disappointed.

Kan turned around frustrated and leaned over to tell Chavez that maybe now wouldn’t be the time. 

He didn’t notice how close they were, a little too close. Kan ended up planting a kiss on Chavez as he quickly drew back blushing furiously. “I’m sorry I didn’t, uh I-” 

He put his hand on his cheeks and almost screamed, it didn’t seem that bad did it? ‘Almighty, don’t tell me I actually did like that?’ Kan thought to himself, “Oh no…” 

Meanwhile Chavez was sitting there with his hand over his mouth from the kiss. He physically looked like he was gagging on something. “I’m sorry, you don’t have to say goodbye. I need to go anyways…” Just like that, he slammed the door closed and you can hear him running to the nearest door. Kan sighed, ‘Oh this is gonna be hopeless.’ He started walking out of the hotel, looking out the door, he realized there was a dried pineapple flower on the floor by the door. Two to be in fact.

Knocking on the door again, he could hear a loud amount of something being spewed. It did stop but it was followed by coughing. Chavez opened the door again but it turned out there was more than one flower that was near the door.

Looking down still, he tried to give the flower to Chavez.

“Is this yours?”

Chavez continued coughing, it sounded painful. “... Y- No wait no it’s not!” His voice was muffled due to his hand still covering his mouth. The door closed again, Kan looked at the door all empty.

Feeling a bit defeated, he finally walked back home. For real this time. 

‘Somethings wrong…’


	4. The Part Where Peke Goes insane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A certain demon rat man comes to haunt the rat man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teshi is the rat demon, he's meant to be a species of a old Moja leader. I got the idea that their spirits are like animals so yeah-  
> Also this is really edgy i'm sorry.

‘This was the norm, this was always what is meant to happen. It’s always deserved anyways, right?’

He woke up finally, his sheets were wrapped around him covering him whole. He hid in his blanket so he couldn’t see them anymore. The damned images imprinted in his soul. He shook it off again. He just needs to accept it more. 

Rising up from the bed to start of his morning routine, Peke looked around. This time there was a sight he never seen before. Budzi wasn’t there, it was certainly a surprise. The bed was well made and empty. It was like no one touched in years. Reminded him of before Budzi even came. It was kinda funny, he didn’t want to remember those times, they weren’t that bad… just empty.

Forgetting everything, he realized he was late again. Peke went straight for the door and left.

The streets were empty to his surprise. Peke looked around the area and felt a shiver up his spine. No cars, no sound, no people.

Slouching down, he felt a familiar weight on his shoulder. It crawled over to his side to show of his shadowy figure, his snarky smile taking almost all of his face.

“What’s wrong little freak? A little roomy for you?” The figure cackled a little. Peke shook his head a little. He didn’t speak nor tried to show that much attention to him. After all, maybe there is someone there and thought he was crazy. That was the last thing he wanted. 

Finally getting to his workplace, it was also erringly empty as well. Entering the building, it was still empty. Peke felt the antenna on his head drop down, not noticing his true emotion. He kept going in and looking around, no one. 

Running out from the building he still saw no one. Not a single building, not a single home, not a single thing. Why? Why is it like this now? Why is this happening? What did I do? I did something wrong again, this is joke. This is payback isn’t it. No one wants me around so they removed me entirely huh? Was it all a dream? Not again please. Do I deserve this? I probably do…

His mind stopped.

“You ...do?”

It was painfully obvious, he was alone. He was now just left alone with all his thoughts and that damn parasite. He’s going to die alone finally, just like he predicted years ago as a child. Oh no please don’t bring that back, years ago?

Going back home he had the urge to finally curl up and just leave him alone, vomit, and then just return like nothing has happened.

“If only you had someone to return back to.” The figure laughed. The aura of the creature was warm as if it was going to bring him close. Peke just rushed into the apartment and slammed the door shut. Sitting next to the bed he finally curled up and went straight to holding himself and shaking. His thoughts were already getting worse and no one is going to tell him everything's fine.

No one is going to help him ever again. I guess that’s just how the world is going to work now.

“Peke?”

A voice! Oh thank the stars that voice it’s so recognizable. Peke raised his head in joy to be greeted by… nothing. Peke looked around frantically. Wait where was he? Oh please don’t let it be hallucination.

“There’s something wrong… I know it. Peke please listen to me-”

Peke held onto himself and started trembling as his head sunk down below. He didn’t want to be hurt again, he didn’t want to be lonely, and he DEFINITELY didn’t want to be hallucinating at this moment anyways. 

“NO! Wait please! J-Just listen to me it’s fine. I just wanted to make sure you’re okay. It’s fine, i’m here…”

The voice was getting closer, he could feel him being a little better. Well that was until the weight on his shoulders grew heavier, as if the feeling was growing than going away from the mans words. He felt a warm embrace as he felt as if he existed finally. He looked up only to see his brother there hugging the trembling balled up mess that he was. 

“Are you really there?” He asked. Chavez pulled back from the hug holding a expression of pure confusion. “I… I am… I’m sorry?” 

Peke just let out a exhausted chuckle, “No-No, it’s nothing… I’m just glad to see you finally.”

Chavez was still confused but was at least glad to see the poor man finally responding and being able to feel at least safe. Peke slowly tried to go for the hug.

That was until the person to hug almost vanished completely.

A loud thud came from the wall from the sheer force being pushed against it due to the weight on his back getting stronger. Those were hands weren’t they?  
His composure then ended up being due to realized those hands, they came from me. It grasped Chavez by the neck and kept it’s hold. It already left a bit of blood dripping down from his mouth. Peke gazed in absolute fear as he saw the only one able to help him being instantly vanished without his control.

“D-Don’t worry about this Pekere!” Chavez let out a cough. “I’m just fine right now! It may not look like it, but it’s not your fault.”

Peke kept staring at the entire process of this. He saw the hands growing tighter around Chavez’ neck as he couldn’t move out of fear. He ended up trembling more until it snapped. There it was finally, the hands let loose. The now made corpse was on the ground already fading away. 

He couldn’t take this anymore.

Peke and got up and kept a hold of himself as he looked at the scene. He covered his face and leaned against the wall shaking. It was his only thought right now. What else could be possibly do after all of this? Actually do something about it?

Do something about it?

He took his hands off his face still shaking. He walked over to the window and already thought of it. He positioned himself on the window but he already felt something.

He got dragged back onto the floor. There was two people holding onto him. Chavez and Budzi were just holding on tightly. They didn’t even know what was going on, they were just terrified.

“Peke do you realize what you just tried to do?” Budzi was already about to carry him onto the bed but was unable due to Chavez. “Please don’t tell me that’s what you wanted…” Chavez tried to position Peke’s head to his eyes. “What’s going on?”

“You’ve been acting weird for a couple days, a lot of us are worried about you… People at your job just told me you just ran out without warning.”  
“You’re supposed to be dead!”

Peke was looking around in disbelief as he heard a familiar laughter behind his head. Both Chavez and Budzi looked at each other in shock and then looked back to Peke. He was already about to go back to sobbing again.

“I’m sorry, I’m just gonna go to sleep, maybe it’s just that…”

His head was throbbing and he got up and laid on his bed, with the two going outside to talk.   
He wanted to sleep.  
He wished he could.


	5. :(

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a warning, not instense gore but a little. plus this one is a bit rushed.
> 
> Moja hivemind time.

He felt awful, he should’ve told someone about this. It worried him so much, the thoughts, the nightmares. He wanted it to be over, he wanted to feel happy.  
“Peke!” Budzi screamed, he was shaking while holding onto the sheets of his bed. Forcing his eyes open, he finally woke up, breathing heavily.

Man... this fear was getting to him badly. What if the others found out? Oh stars he would of been called a coward by then. That would make things worse for him.

Finally sitting up, Budzi looked around the room. Yeah, Peke isn’t usually here in the mornings…   
Putting his hands on his face, the poor half-moja was trying to calm himself down. Those nightmares, he wasn’t that bad of a person right? Oh stars please be right.

Jumping down from the top bunk of the bed, he started to go through his morning routine.  
After everything, he went to eat. He usually would wait for Pekerone to wake up so he could make breakfast for the both of them, but Peke seemed to be waking up earlier and earlier. It felt kind of lonely. Budzi made his time for it. This was usually the time he wouldn’t be hiding the moja aspects of himself. He would be happily end up singing to himself while making breakfast, swishing his tail around.

This time it seemed that he woke up later than normal, he was starving at this point. It made him feel sick, not only from wanting to eat, but worrying if he doesn’t fix this situation fast. Not cooking this time, he grabbed something easy to get out and ate that instead. It wasn’t much, but it seemed that he didn’t care anyways, at least he wouldn’t be starving to death. 

Here it goes again.

This was the point where he didn’t know what to do after eating without Pekerone again. He doesn’t have a full out job like him, or really anything to work with. So he just sat around at times, he never really had a life outside the apartments anyways. Laying on the couch he just closed his eyes, which was a bad idea since he would end up sleeping in effect. 

Sleeping would be a bad idea though.

He never knew why, but he would get the worst dreams possible for some reason. Budzi always assumed that it was part of the Moja aspect he had, maybe it was him just ignoring what would be normal for it. Yeah, maybe that’s it.

The dreams would end up being a ranking from just his friends turning on him for being a half-moja, calling him a traitor, or just being scared of him. Some of them were worse though, the dreams that get him shaken up in the mornings, the dreams of the people he cared about dying. Those dreams were his fear, the fear of him losing control of himself and hurting, or even worse, killing them entirely. It really hurt him, because it might of been true.  
Yeah he might have anger issues at times, but it can’t be that worse right?

Keeping himself awake, Budzi decided to turn on the tv. Nothing was really interesting about what was on it, but the ambience of the sound was enough to help with him. Getting up, he decided that maybe he would just try something for once, actually find a hobby he could do. Looking at Pekes desk, he got a paper and started trying at what Peke did when he was bored. Doodling wasn’t something he wanted to do but he ended up seeing if it could help.

\----------

It was hours later and Budzi was starting to become angry with himself. All the ‘doodling’ he’s been doing always came out bad, how did Peke enjoy doing this? Throwing the paper he was drawing on and ended up ripping while erasing, he sat back down on the couch and huffed. He was in an awful mood now. The tv was now starting to give him a headache from the noise.

Everything seemed louder and more annoying now. Budzi knew what was coming, he’s already going through another spur of being mad for no reason. He would usually go out to calm himself down, but this time he didn’t have the effort. He felt so awful, so irritated, he rather stay by himself forever at this point.

There was a knock at the door.

It was already triggering more of the headache he had, this was making matters worse. 

There were more knocks, getting louder as time kept going

Oh my stars is this gonna keep going on? 

Budzi ended up covering his face, keeping his fingers at his forehead to maybe soothe the headache that was still forming. “It’ll just go away, you can handle this.” Budzi ended up mumbling to himself. Soon there was a voice at the door, he couldn’t make out what it was saying but it made him so mad.

Everything made him so mad, like he wanted to punch something, it was almost unbelievable. Was it the breakfast? He really didn’t eat much anyways, maybe that’s where the headache and nausea came from. 

The knocking kept going and going, Budzi definitely couldn’t take it anymore. 

For the first time in years, Budzi blacked out from anger. He couldn’t remember anything but he knew something happened, hitting something, screaming, something smelling weird. That was what scared him, the smell, it felt so familiar somewhat.

That was until he realised… that was blood. 

He smelt blood. Even worse, he tasted it.

Waking up from this short black out he was greeted with so many feelings he wish he didn’t feel. Nausea, fear, and the biggest urge to cry. Even worse, he didn’t feel a bit hungry anymore, in fact he felt awful knowing that he wasn’t hungry. Finally processing the scene, he felt like he was gonna lose his breakfast this morning.

Pekerone was on the floor crying, a large gash of ripped off skin on his right arm. He was bleeding really badly. In fact there were more than just the huge wound, it looked like he was beat up badly. Noticing that even the door was open and the sound of knocking was gone, he could tell what he’d done. 

He finally did it, all those nightmares he had, it finally happened.

He hurt someone he loved. 

Now shaking, Peke was trying to move a little bit. Budzi frozen in fear, he was shaking now too.

“I-I don’t know what I did, b-but i’m so sorry I m-made you so mad, I w-won’t do it again…” Peke finally spoke, it ripped Budzis heart to pieces. 

“N-No it’s.. It’s not-” Budzi ended up sitting down on the floor, staring at his hands. For a couple seconds he swore he felt like a monster, the worst person who ever lived. Trying to shake things off he tried speaking again. “P-Peke, could you… go see Chavez, g-get help.” Budzi was nearly crying. “I-I think I need some time to myself.” He looked up from his hands. 

Pekerone looked so scared and confused. He was sitting up now, his usual spinning eyes now centered and shaking a little from keeping focus. Getting up, Peke tried to catch his breath a little, so much just went on. He was so confused from all of this, but most importantly worried and scared. Doing what Budzi insisted, he went to get help. Budzi seeing him doing this, at least he was glad Peke was able to walk around still.

There was only one thing though, he wouldn’t forgive himself after that. He decided to for a plan, a plan that involved living how he used to before going here. Just isolating himself, he wouldn’t hurt anyone, no one would make him get mad again. It was the perfect plan.

Even though his old home was lonely and quiet, at least he wouldn’t have to worry about seeing anyone hurt ever again.


	6. :((

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A second part of the last chapter.
> 
> body horror in this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No I never continued this.

Walking out the apartment room, Peke was holding onto his arm, he never felt this much pain before. Well not as much from… no there’s no time to really think about that. He started to knock on the door as quickly as he could. 

Chavez ended up waking up almost immediately from the couch, Peke was almost sobbing behind the door. Quickly getting up with his robe still on, Chavez jerked the door open. Peke was a bit pale and trembling, the very obvious gash on his arm. 

“W-Woah Peke, wh-what?” Chavez pulled Peke inside, almost about to cry a little.

\------  
It was a bit later and Peke ended up telling him everything as Chavez tried to patch up his arm. You could see the anger built up in his face and motions as he did so. Letting out a sigh, he ended up finishing up the bandages. 

“I could-”  
“Chavez no there’s nothing wrong, I-I don’t think it’s his fault or anything.”  
“But Budzi just-”  
“No I-I don’t think it was him… “

Peke was thinking to himself, if anything he was thinking of how weird it all was. Budzi’s sudden burst of anger, the tail, importantly the fangs.

It deeply resembled a moja.

Peke started shaking again, ‘n-no way- he-he can’t-’ there was no way he could be a moja, they don’t have legs, it doesn’t make sense.

“Peke what’s wrong?” Chavez was looking over to Peke, with a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Peke shook his head, “It’s nothing, just wondering why he did that-”

‘Maybe I should go back… he wouldn’t hide something this extreme.’

As if on cue, the door to the other room busted open, stepping sounding louder as it passed the room they were in. 

Peke ends up feeling surprised, he didn’t expect that him of all people would run away from something like that. It felt like it hurt.

Chavez suddenly stood up and went straight to the door, leaving Peke alone. “I’ll… I’ll go talk to him-” Leaving the room, Chavez left Peke to think to himself. He felt the wound on his arm start to sting a little, it took a while to realise he was panicking a bit. The familiarity of his shoulder of how there was a weight on his shoulder again.   
“So is it him this time? It always ends up happening, hiding things from you, like your brother?”

Peke audbubly sighed hearing Teshi again, he couldn’t stand it. “What now? Are you gonna tell me that everything is gonna get worse?”

Teshi laughed in response, “Oh course! How did you know?” Moving to Pekes lap, the small rat-like creature grinned. Peke groaned about it, “Oh I don’t know, just a hunch.” 

He felt the wound of his arm sting a little more, his breathing got harder. Of course he’s not noticing this, of course that rat was causing this. 

\-------

Budzi felt something grab his arm, letting out a scream as a response. Chavez was holding onto his arm. 

“Dude-”  
“DON’T DUDE ME! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?”   
“C-Calm down-”

Budzi was too scared to turn around, he was scared Chavez would also see everything he’s hiding. 

Wait.

Budzi stiffened.

The tail.

Chavez was looking down at his tail, he was scared a little. 

“Uh… what is that?” Chavez pointed down at his tail.

Budzi was still frozen, not wanting to turn over; he just tried to walk away, trying to make Chavez let him go.

“It’s nothing-”  
“We’ll uh… I just wanted to talk… “  
Budzi tensed up from the response. “I’m sorry… what?”  
“I heard Peke got hurt… uh… by you-”

Budzi ended up tensing up even more from the response. “I’m… I’m sorry…”  
“Sorry?”  
Budzi finally turned around to face Chavez, not even caring anymore. “I-I’m sorry I hurt him, there’s probably something wrong with me or the moja thing I-” Budzi quickly covered his mouth as he tried to mention all of this. Chavez just looked in awe, “Moja thing? What Moja thing?” Chavez ended up looking unsurprisingly upset with this information. Chavez went up and grabbed Budzi by the collar of his jacket, “What did you do?” Budzi was a bit shaken by the sudden way he was picked up. “I s-swear I-I don’t know… I know it was my fault…” Budzi felt a bit guilty from that statement.

“Look here, I’m fine with you twos being in a relationship and all, but I swear to Euphoria- If you hurt Peke, I swear you’ll never see him again.” Budzis face ended up going blank from the comment, did… did he just threaten him? No way.

“Chavez look, I wouldn’t hurt a single hair on his head, trust me!” Budzi ended up begging a little bit, causing Chavez to end up fueling the anger that was already there. “Look you-” Chavez was soon cut off by an explosion in the background in the same apartment that exited. 

Both Chavez and Budzi looked over in confusion, but also worry at the same time. Peke was still in there wasn’t he?

Oh no.

Both pushing eachother out the way, they opened the door and almost screamed at the sight they saw.

Peke was in the center of the room, a bunch of moja bunyo branches and tentacles were emerging from the already made wound, his mouth, and parts of his stomach. Tears could be seen forming from his eyes as he dangled a bit from the supports drooping down a bit. He was scared to move due to the parts that would tear bits of his skin off more. 

Chavez quickly shot a glare at Budzi, “Was this what you were talking about the moja part? Did you cause this?” Budzi stared at the scene in front of him, “It’s nothing i’ve seen-”

Peke’s eyes were staring straight at the two, almost relieved to see them a bit. His movement sadly made him bounce and cause an ounce of pain to be felt by him. Peke let out a small groan as a response, being unable to scream and all. 

Cringing a little, both of the boys went up to Peke to see the big issue and the main cause of it. 

“Peke… d-do you know how this happened?” Budzi asked, hoping for at least a small answer. Peke ended up not responding, knowing even if he tried to shake his head, it would cause a lot of damage to his throat in general.

“I can’t believe you just- Budzi can you just, leave the room?” Chavez rudely asked Budzi as he put a hand to his chin. Budzi quickly ended up getting angry pretty quickly, “What do you mean by that!? You think I can’t help here? At least i’ve tried!” 

“Unless you think trying is asking a question that will hurt him.” Chavez answered, “You seemed to hurt him a lot anyways.” 

Budzi quickly going to his first resort, which was starting a fight, quickly letting his anger get to him.

Hearing the newfound argument go against him, Peke wanted to say something, he wanted it to stop. The argument started getting louder in the back of his head, it almost shook him, making every part of him start to hurt immensely, he felt everything starting to feel like it was ripping him apart more. Like the feeling was getting stronger.

That was the case sadly. Looking up, both Chavez and Budzi watched as the mist and form of the Moja Bunyo was starting to become bigger as parts of Peke's outfit and parts of him as well started to rip more, Peke started to noticeably start screaming as it continued. 

The both started to walk back a little in fear, it made it more unsettling to them for the fact that it ended up getting worse. They ended up watching the scene from afar.

Maybe it would take more that two people to fix this.


End file.
